Journey Through Other Worlds
by Weekyle17
Summary: This is like a combination of Sonic Satam and TMNT 2012 where the Kraang took over a planet and a Resistance have to take them down to get it back
1. Heads Or Lives

**[A/N: I'm really sorry this is a short chapter but I promise there will be a lot of chapter that are long.]**

A ship was then coming around in a city filled with nothing but empty buildings, crystals and human pink things.

Inside the ship was a giant alien brain with three gems attached to it's head.

"The place that is know as the hideout, will be there shortly." Said a smaller version of the brain inside a blue human robot like body.

"Excellent." Said the giant brain in a female voice.

Soon another brain with scars and a eyepatch thing then came towards it.

The giant brain then came out of the ship.

"Good morning Kraang Prime, enjoy your trip?" Asked the brain.

"Quiet, Kraang Subprime." Replied Kraang Prime.

Kraang Subprime then followed Kraang Prime.

As soon as Kraang Prime went to through to the door, Kraang Subprime has a door was slammed on his face.

The others soon laughed.

Kraang Subprime's claws then glowed.

Kraang Subprime then in front of Kraang Prime.

"Any word on those humans yet?" Asked Kraang Subprime.

"Not exactly, Kraang Prime." He replied.

"What do you mean not exactly?, either you do or you don't." Asked/Replied Kraang Prime.

Kraang Subprime was then struttering.

A computer then beeped.

"Emergency broadcast, Kraang Prime." Said Kraang Subprime as the image shows a young blonde human boy.

"Isn't that one of those humans from the Resistance?" Asked Kraang Prime.

"Affirmative, Ma'am, his name is Dylan, friends with the leader Kyle." Replied Kraang Subprime.

"Hmm, send one of the flyers, we'll make Kyle come to us." Said Kraang Prime.

"Yes, Ma'am." Said Kraang Subprime as he ran off.

Meanwhile with Dylan.

He soon picked up flowers.

"Gwen, will like this." Said Dylan.

Soon a flyer with a Kraang in it soon shoot beams at him.

He soon ran with the flyers following him.

Meanwhile a black haired human boy was then working on something on a laptop.

"That should do it." Said the black human boy as he closes the laptop and looks at a bot wearing glasses.

"Try it now!" Yelled the boy.

"You got it, Kyle." Said the boy with glasses.

They then working on a catapult and it proved to be a success.

They then heard Dylan.

"I thought Dylan was picking flowers?" Asked Kyle.

"He was." Replied the boy.

Kyle then ran to the flyer and knocked it out.

"Let's go." Said Kyle as Dylan nodded.

"Wait." Said Kraang Prime as they started to walk and looks at a robotic eye.

"I promise you, I will get you Resistance, count on it." Said Kraang Prime.

"Like that ever happen." Said Kyle as he kicked the eye.

Soon they laughed.

Soon Kraang Prime then screamed and slammed the robot part in the computer.


	2. Meeting The Turtles

Kyle and Dylan were then running around for something in a junkyards.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Asked Dylan.

"Things we need for the Retromutagen and the De-Robotizer." Replied Kyle.

"And it looks like we have parts for the De-Robotizer." Said Kyle.

They then saw something pink coming from the Kraang headquarters.

"What are they up to now?" Asked Kyle.

Dylan then shrugged.

"Let's go." Said Kyle.

They soon went inside the Kraang HQ.

They soon a room with a device that looks like a portal.

"What do you think is going to come out of that portal this time?" Asked Dylan.

"Something from Dimension X, I bet." Replied Kyle.

The portal then activated.

It brought four mutant turtles that look like ninjas and a red haired girl, a boy wearing a hockey mask, and a rat.

"The ones known as the turtles have foiled Kraang's plans for the time that is known as the last." Said one Kraang.

"Yes, soon the turtles will be destroyed!" Yelled Kraang Prime as she watching on screen.

"Not if we can help it!" Yelled Kyle.

Everyone soon looks up.

"The Resistance?!, I will not be stopped by you pathetic humans again!" Yelled Kraang Prime.

"At least we're not weak aliens!" Countered Dylan.

Soon laser beams then began to shoot.

The humans but then dodged them.

They soon took them down with one punch.

They soon went to the team.

"C'mon we're getting you out of here." Said Kyle.

"Thanks." Said the red haired girl.

They soon took them to the forest.

"So who are you?" Asked Dylan.

"I am Leonardo, this is Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, our friends April O'Neil, Casey Jones, and our father Master Splinter." Replied Leo.

"So who are guys?" Asked Casey.

"We are the Resistance." Replied Kyle.

"Resistance?" Asked Mikey.

"We're trying to get our planet back from the Kraang." Replied the boy.

"So how do you know the Kraang?" Asked Kyle.

"We've been fighting them for 2 years." Said Leo as he closed his eyes proudly.

"Only two?" Asked Kyle as he smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

Leo then opened his eyes and fell down backwards.

"We've been fighting them 10 years." Said Kyle.

The turtles then groaned.

Something then got their attention.

Kyle then looked to see a glass orb that pink dots on the top, bottom and sides.

"The Kraang Communication Orb!" Yelled Kyle.

They look to see the orb.

Kyle then hooked it up to a computer.

"It says here the Kraang are going to use the stealth ships to find out where our lair." Said Kyle.

"That's doesn't sound good." Said Dylan.

"Let's got." Said Kyle.

Soon they went to a warehouse.

"Why are we here?" Asked Donnie.

"It's were the Kraang Stealth Ships comes." Replied Kyle.

"Oh." Said Donnie.

Soon they got inside by using the air vents.

They soon the saw the stealth ships getting build.

"Kyle, see that NICOLE will help us?" Asked Dylan.

"NICOLE?" Asked Leo.

Kyle then took out a small held computer.

"You named your computer?" Asked Raph.

"I am not a computer." Replied NICOLE.

"It talks!" Yelled Donnie.

"I am a or rather was a human that had it's soul transferred into a computer." Said NICOLE.

"She also has an advanced, Artificial Intelligence, which helps to hack into computers and other stuff." Said Kyle.

"NICOLE, is there anyway to shut down the ships without getting them in the air?" Asked Kyle.

"Calculating Kyle." Replied NICOLE.

NICOLE was then checking.

"If you can put an explosive into the cargo ship, which may put it out while in the air." Said NICOLE.

"What does that mean?" Asked Mikey.

"She means if we put a bomb in there, it will explode before it even reached the forest." Replied Kyle.

"Luckily I packed a few." Said Kyle as he took out explosives from his bag.

They soon got close to the ships.

Kyle then put in the explosives in the cargo areas.

They soon left.

The ships then activated and went into the air.

The explosives then went off.

The Kraang ships then went down.

They soon cheered.

"I know if we work together, we will stop the Kraang." Said Kyle.

They soon held out their hands.

The turtles and their friends then put their hands on theirs.


End file.
